Bateando por amor
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Simplemente el era malo para el deporte pero por un premio intentaría dar lo mejor de el ya que después de todo el final del "entrenamiento" no había resultado como lo esperaba pero fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba Slash: chico x chico (Kevin x Edd)


_**Pues aquí dedicado a una chica que conozco por un grupo de Facebook al cual le prometí un proyecto basado una imagen y espero que les guste**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su debido creador eh a CN**_

_**Esto tiene contenido yaoi y de una vez aclaro que es one-shot y si no te gustan estas historias no leas (afirmando que es Kevedd)**_

_**Pues disfruten la lectura, Sentimental Melody fuera~**_

**C**omo cualquier día de la semana se encontraba en los campos de beisbol aunque para ser el era sumamente extraño pero lo hacía por una simple excusa: ver a Kevin. No como acosador sino como un amigo que podía admirarlo incluso aun cuando tardara un año en admitirlo lo necesitaba y de alguna forma sentía que estaba con él. Pero ese no era el caso de hoy ya que aquel chico peli naranja que era un poco más bajo que el –aunque honestamente casi no hay mucha diferencia- lo había invitado a "entrenar" aunque bien no sabía ni a que se refería con ello.

Cuando lo vio saludo tímidamente recibiendo de regreso una sonrisa que lo invitaba a que cruzara las rejas para entrar al campo, cuando estuvo adentro pudo visualizar mejor como este traía un bate, un guante eh tres pelotas así que al parecer al referirse a entrenar significaba que le enseñaría a jugar…no estaba muy seguro de aceptar ya que siendo honestos era muy malo –realmente patético- con eso de los deportes aunque ya hubiera mejorado un poco su condición –que antes se podía comparar con el de una chica o incluso mas débil- había mejorado al menos marcaba una gran diferencia.

**-Doble D ¿Listo para practicar?-**

**-Realmente no sé, pero gracias por ofrecerte a entrenarme aunque sinceramente no esperaba eso-**

**-Oh vamos todo sea por agradecerte a que me acompañes a los partido ¿Qué haría el capitán de beisbol sin su fan favorito?-**

Así era, Kevin era uno de los mejores jugadores y para colmo el jefe de aquel equipo quienes no eran malos jugadores incluso eran uno de los mejores equipos de por ahí. Solo vio como este se le acercaba estirándole el bate

**-¿Sabes cómo tomar el bate?-**

**-¿En serio me preguntas sobre deporte?-** no trataba de ser grosero pero termino soltando una risa baja

**-¿Sabes? Eres todo un caso especial bobo, pero tienes que suerte de que este aquí para enseñarte-**

Termino siendo "abrazado" por él mientras sostenía sus manos y los ponía en la posición correcta para tomar el bate aunque no ponía mucha atención ya que termino sonrojándose de gran manera mientras temblaba levemente sin poder despejar la mirada de sus manos, estaba totalmente apenado e de alguna forma a la vez quería seguir atrapado en los brazos de su "entrenador"

**-Relájate doble bobo esto es fácil-**

**-S-si eso p-parece-** buen día para ponerse a tartamudear frente a el

Escucho una risa, no supo si era porque tartamudeara o por que se dejaba manejar como simple maniquí para los movimientos pero eso sí, aprendía como moverse para batear aunque no supo si disfrutaba o lo torturaba en la posición en que ambos estaban; admitía de alguna forma que en cualquier caso no quería que se separaran

**-¿Ya entendiste?-**

**-S-si…-** le costó aprestar atención por primera vez en su vida pero es porque estaba embobado estando en sus brazos

**-Bien porque te pondré aprueba, si la pasas te daré un premio-**

Aun con lo ultimo lo asociara como un dueño premiando a su perro por cumplir bien con el entrenamiento acepto mentalmente aunque la duda lo mataba **-¿Se puede saber de qué se trata el premio Kevin?-**

**-Si pasas la prueba te lo diré-**

**-¿Ni una pista?-** si era un poco curioso más cuando el tema le llamaba la atención

Al parecer era sin pistas por lo cual prefirió suspirar sería algo difícil pero aun así le prestó atención para escuchar lo que realmente seria un reto –y una grande por ser la primera vez que jugaba- eh mas por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lograrlo

**-Tres intentos, y mínimo con que a una le des ganaras-**

**-¿Te podrías explicar mejor?-**

**-Le das a una pelota y ganas ¿Entendió Doble D?-**

Solo asintió y con sumo cuidado se puso en posición de bateo sin idea alguna de que rayos hacia ¿Por qué se arriesgaba a perder? Era fácil la respuesta quería saber que ganaría además existían posibilidades de ganar –aunque sinceramente veía muy pocas- pero todo era posible o al menos eso creería.

Abanico levemente y cuando vio que la pelota venia intento concentrarse en ella pero de alguna forma había fallado por lo cual suspiro poniéndose nuevamente en posición ya que no se rendiría –al menos aun no- mientras quedaran oportunidades había esperanza alguna.

Segundo intento y mismo resultado debía concentrarse si quería ganar aquello aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se colocara en su rostro al escucharlo

**-Se que puedes ¡Confió en ti!-**

Escucho gritarle por lo cual se animo tomando el bate con fuerza y cerrando los ojos deseando no fallar no podía hacerlo al menos no en ese instante no se dejaría vencer no ahora

Y ahí estaba la 3 bola acercándose hacia él, solo movió con fuerza el bate…y lo logro

Había logrado batear la bola y para la sorpresa de ambos fue que a la hora de batear este había hecho un ruido indicando que era un golpe que impulsaría la bola mucho más lejos de lo que se imaginaban, ninguno de los dos se la creía menos Edd es que no podía salir de su asombro hasta que vio una sonrisa en el otro

**-No me esperaba eso…-**

**-C-creo que yo tampoco-** no salía de su asombro mientras miraba hacia el suelo apenándose, ni siquiera él entendía por qué se apenaba

**-Tan buen tiro merece el premio así que cierra los ojos-**

**-¿No me dirás que es?-**

**-Tal vez, si cierras los ojos lo averiguaras-**

Cerró los ojos confiando en este y antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió que sus labios eran ocupados y de alguna forma moldeados para un beso pero ¿era un beso entre ellos? ¿¡Realmente esta besando a Kevin!? Si era así disfrutaba a ver ganado incluso sería capaz de volver a intentarlo solo pudo dejarse guiar en el beso hasta que nuevamente sintió sus labios libres sin alguien que los ocupara

**-¿Qué más quieres aprender Doble D?-**

Sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojizo mientras eran acariciados por este claro que ah ambos mandaban al diablo el entrenamiento solo querían un tiempo juntos y es mas tal vez darse una oportunidad para hablar sobre el asunto donde estaban de acuerdo y era que estaban enamorados.

**-P-podrías enseñarme d-de nuevo a b-batear-** claro que ambos sabían que era una excusa para que lo volviera abrazar

**-Tal vez, así mejoraras-**

Solo otra excusa mas para tenerse cerca


End file.
